Ms Lewis and Mr Xavier
by pinkpenny101
Summary: While completing an internship, prodigal medical student Barbara Lewis stays with the Xaviers in their mansion. She and young Charles spark a romance, but it's short lived when they must part ways when her internship ends. The two go on to do great things with lives, and seven years later their paths cross when Charles is gathering a team of mutants, and comes to recruit her.
1. Prologue

When I look back on the time I shared with Barbara, I realize that I was just an immature child compared to her, a respectful and mature young woman, even though she was the younger one. While she was studying to earn a doctorate, I was drinking my parents liquor with my mates. She showed me that class and respect get you higher in the world than being a spoiled rich kid with nothing better to do than spend his families money. She was the most classy, mature, beautiful, and clever woman I had ever met. Her wit and charm could outsmarted anyone in the room.

I can still remember the day I met her, every detail is still etched in my mind. It was a warm summer's day in the countryside, and my mother had left me a note telling me to meet her at the stables. This wasn't unusual for my mother to do, she was always far too busy to walk up the stairs and down the many corridors and hallways that led to my room, and actually tell me herself. So, she would just tell one of the maids to leave the note on my bedside table. But anyway, I took a shower, got dressed, and headed out to the stables.

As I approached, I saw a young woman in riding gear jumping over one of the competition fences with miraculous ease. She trotted over to me while I stood at the fence watching. "And who might you be?" I asked leaning against the fence. "My name is Barbara Lewis, and you?" she asked jumping off her horse and shaking my hand. "I'm Charles Xavier, and may I ask why you are riding my favorite horse, Biscuit?" I asked as I followed her into the stables as she led the horse. "Well, if you must know I am a medical student who was sent to attend some classes" she said with confidence as she locked Biscuit back in her stable. "You still haven't answered my question" I returned moving closer to her. She removed her helmet to reveal flowing blond locks of hair. "Well... to be perfectly honest, I liked his name" she said petting the horse and feeding it some hay. "Still doesn't explain why you are in my stables" I added taking one step closer to her. "So many questions Mr. Xavier! And if you must know, your parents are members of the board of the hospital where the seminar will be taking place, and your mother lovingly agreed to house me for the time I will be spending here in Westchester" she said walking back towards the house. "My mother, loving, I think you've got the wrong woman" I joked as Barbara quietly laughed to herself. "Don't say such things! She IS a lovely woman" Barbara said hitting me with her riding gloves.

"Where is my mother anyway? She told me to meet her at the stables" I questioned while shoving my hands in my pockets. "While we were waiting for you, a maid came out and told her that there was some sort of important situation that needed to be handled, and off she went" Barbara said as her big brown eyes gazed at me. "Well thank goodness that I was met by you and not her" I said with a smile. When it came to charming the opposite sex, I was what one would call a master. "Why do you hate your mother so much?" she asked, which was not exactly the response I was looking for. "She is a evil witch of a woman and I despise her" I remarked matter a factly. "Well, I did not travel for over ten hours to hear you complain about your mother" she said coldly... this was definitely not the way I was planning it at all. "Well, neither did I" I exclaimed, what was happening to me, I never lose my wits!

"Look, I'm going to be frank here. I think you are a very attractive young woman, and I was wondering if you might want to go out on a date with me" I said cutting to the chase and taking her hand in mine. "No" she said matter a factly as she briskly walked down the path, leaving me in the dust. "What?" I asked practically running after her. "We just met only a few moments ago Mr. Xavier, you're being coy" she exclaimed as I speed walked alongside her. "But they were wonderful moments" I said trying to recover. "I hardly know you" she said practically laughing at the thought of it. "We can get to know each other, that is what the date is for!" I answered as we had practically broken into a full on sprint. "Look Charles, I did not come to England for some kind of love affair! I am here for educational purposes only. And the fact that you asked me out without sharing more that five minutes with me, is clearly a very strong show of character on your part" she finished coldly and stomped off. "And by the way, I don't have to say yes to you! And it doesn't matter the reason" she wheeled around to tell me as she pointed her finger in my face and then promptly walked off into the house. "Nice to meet you, too Ms. Lewis" I yelled waving my hand in the air. I had actually screwed something great up with this girl, and not just the usual bimbo at a house party. I felt like an absolute ass for being so forward. Usually when I ask girls out, we're both wasted and horny. It is very rare that I am met with an educated young woman who knows what she wants.

Raven's POV

"You did what?!" I exclaimed raising my voice as both Charles and I had met in the library for afternoon tea, as usual. "I asked her on a date, ok. And then once she turned me down, I might have continued to follow her all the way back to the house trying to sell her on it, but it's not that bad, right?" Charles said pacing around the study. "Well…" I trailed off. "Damn! Why do I always have to be so arrogant" he confessed slumping on the couch next to me. "Look, if you want to make an attempt to fix this, you're going to be especially charming and apologetic at the welcoming dinner tonight, and then just lay low, and whatever you do, do not flirt with her Charles" I said standing up and pointing my finger in his face for effect. "No flirting, ok" he said defeated. "Hey, but don't worry about this, as long as she is a normal girl, she'll fall for you in seconds, ok" I said trying to make him feel better. "But don't you see, she's not normal! And anyway, actually, she's a mutant you know" he said lifting his eyes to meet mine. "What! Well, what are her powers then?" I asked instantly intrigued. "Well, from what I could gather, extremely advanced telekinesis. And get this, that's why she is a medical prodigy, she is able to close and open blood vessels or even keep a heart pumping with her powers" he said leaning back on the couch. "Wow, that's… impressive" I said as Charles held his head in his hands. "I know, right! She's literally perfect" he said standing up and began to pace again. "Well on the bright side, you have two months to fix it. And anyway, why do you care so much about this girl who you just met who's leaving in a few weeks, which you'll probably never see again" I said taking him by the shoulders. I loved Charles like a brother, but sometimes he could be a real sleaze with girls. "You're right, I probably won't even remember this girl a year from now" he said regaining his confidence.

That night at the welcoming dinner Charles' POV

"Everyone, everyone quiet down" my mother said clinking one of the crystal glasses."Please help me in giving a warm round of applause to welcome the talented young Ms. Lewis" she finished as the various doctors and board members applauded for Barbara. "Thank you so much Mrs. Xavier. And my I just say, how grateful I am to this wonderful family for taking me in during my time here in Westchester, and what absolutely lovely people they are" she said gracefully smiling at my mother. "Wow, you were right. She is perfect" Raven leaned over and whispered to me. It was a very formal occasion. Barbara looked absolutely stunning in her evening gown. Her bright smile matched the pearls she wore around her neck.

"Mrs. Polebrook, is it? It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm so sorry I missed lunch with you and Mrs. Xavier this afternoon, something came up at the hospital" Barbara said holding her champagne glass in one hand while shaking the old widow's with the other. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Lewis. It's so great to have some real talent associated with the hospital again. You're here for the next month, correct?" Mrs. Polebrook asked as I stood behind the pair listening. "Yes, a month and then I return to Florida" she said almost exhausted by the thought. From what I could get, she disliked living in Florida. She loved her grandmother dearly, but she enjoyed the feel of the countryside much better than the tourist infested beaches of the sunshine state. The neon colors of her grandmother's penthouse were a little too much for her. "Oh, Florida… how foreign" Mrs. Polebrook said looking down on Barbara. In that moment Barbara had remembered a memory from when she was a little girl.

*Flashback*

"Now why did you bite that girl!" Barbara's mom said in a heavy southern accent. She was wearing a blue waitress uniform with red heart shaped glasses over her eyes, she looked exactly like Barbara. So much so, that she seemed to be around nineteen years old. Barbara was in the back of the car with her hair in pigtails. "She said we were trailer trash, and I'm not stupid, I know what that means" four year old Barbara said crossing her arms. "Well, that doesn't mean that you could bite her! I had to get Ruth to cover my shift so I could pick you up early, which was a real pain in the… butt" she yelled looking at Barbara through the mirror. "I'm sorry mommy. It's just that you always say that Lewis girls stick up for themselves" little Barbara said looking down. "And that's right, we do! It's just that you can't go around biting people just because they don't agree with you. And anyway she probably doesn't even know what it means, she just heard her mother say it, that's all" she said mumbling the last part. "Well what am I supposed to do?" she questioned as her mother pulled into the driveway of their double wide. "The next time anyone is rude to you, kill'em with kindness. Just respond with a complement, or change the subject. Show them what a classy, respectable, southern lady you are. Listen, I've have dealt with a lot of rude people in my day, I've had to walk through hell with a smile on my face before, pardon my french. But don't let them get to you, don't show them you're angry, and for christ's sake don't bite them" she said laughing. "Now go and clean your room, ladybug"

*Flash Forward*

"Your dress is absolutely stunning on you, I hope when I'm your age i'll look half as good as you" she said with the biggest smile I had seen on her all night. May I just add that Mrs. Polebrook was a shriveled old bat who looked like she had died years ago. "You truly are a very respectable young lady, Ms. Lewis. I was wondering if you might join my son for a game of tennis one day, he's is right around your age, and very handsome" she said taking another sip of champagne. "All right everybody, it's time to take your seats, the meal will be coming out soon" Mrs. Xavier said sitting at the head of the table. "Wow, well look at that we're seated right next to each other" I said looking at Barbara and I's name cards. "It seems so" she sighed as she sat down and put her napkin in her lap. "You were very impressive back there, not many people get the chance to be a suitor for one of Mrs. Polebrook's perfect children. God knows, I've never been asked" I said sitting down next to her. "What a surprise, I'm sure you would be the perfect son in law" she said sarcastically. "I'm afraid you have me all wrong Ms. Lewis, you seem to have jumped to conclusions all too soon" I said as the first course was brought out. "Well Mr. Xavier, I guess you'll have to prove me wrong" she said winking at me.

The dinner was going amazingly. We were sitting across from Raven, so her and Barbara were introduced. And Barbara was being… well her perfect self. "So how did you get this scholarship so young, most adults fight for it like wild animals?" one society woman laughed and took a bite of her steak. "Well it's quite the story" another one said aghast that she didn't already know. "She performed some sort of miracle procedure to stop the bleeding of some poor man who had been shot in a gas station robbery, it was just awful really. But thank goodness Ms. Lewis was there or else I don't think that poor man would' ve made it" she continued. "You make me sound like some sort of angel, and really, it was all thanks to the amazing emergency responders" she said with true gratitude. "Well, how did you know what to do Ms. Lewis?" Mr. Ashby asked leaning in to make eye contact with her. "Well, it all happened so fast. After the shooter left, I called 911, and then did my best to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding the best I could" she said taking another sip from her glass. "The doctors said it looked like it had just floated out, miraculous really, isn't it" he said obviously trying to get her to slip up. "I do have quite steady hands, and anyway I've always been interested in the medical field, I practically grew up in the hospital when my father was around" she said trying to cover up the fact that it was all just because of her powers. And she was lying about the last part, she had never met her father. "Well, however she did it, let's just be glad that she did" I said trying to help combat the interrogation. "Right you are Charles" Mrs. Xavier said as the guests broke off into their own conversations.

"If you please excuse me" Barbara said to me as she walked out of the dining room. No one really took any notice. In her absence, Mrs. Brown insisted on having a conversation with me about where I wanted to go to university, and also about her recently deceased husband, , which was as light of a conversation as it sounds. Barbara hadn't been back for awhile so I went to go and see where she had gotten off to. "Collins, did you happen to see where Ms. Lewis got off to?" I asked the butler who stood outside of the dining room. "I believe I saw her go out the back door, Mr. Xavier" he said in a deep monotone voice, pointing to the door. "Thank you Collins, and remember, you can call me Charles" I said walking out the back door only to find Barbara smoking. "Oh my gosh! Charles you surprised me" she said dropping her cigarette and stomping it out into the gravel. "You smoke?" I asked surprised that I had finally found a flaw in her character. "Just a little… I have really bad anxiety sometimes, and I just need something to take off the edge. Oh, and thanks for having my back in there, I guess you were right, I made assumptions much too quickly" she said smiling at me, but obviously trying to change the subject. "Well thank you for the chance to redeem myself, I just feel like a complete ass for how I treated you earlier" I said trying to get back on her good side. "Don't worry about it, trust me I've dealt with much worse" she said laughing and leaning up against the wall. "Why did you lie back there, about your father, he left long before you were born" I said hoping she was ready to learn about my powers. "What, how do you know that?" she said instantly shocked. "Because like you, I am also a mutant. I have the ability to read and manipulate minds. And you, Barbara, have the power of telekinesis, correct?" I said taking a step closer. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked walking down the same path we walked down this morning. "And why is it that I'm alway chasing after you, Ms. Lewis?" I joked while going after her. "Maybe, Mr. Xavier, it's because you're always running me off!" she said as I caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Fine! I lied! Because the truth is that I have no idea what I'm doing here. Yes! I used my powers to save that man's life. But now they want me to go to some ivy league and get my doctorate, and I just have absolutely no clue how I'm going to do it! I mean, for christ's sake, I failed my biology exam last semester! And all anyone ever wants to talk about is how I saved that man's life, and what an angel I was and how it was almost like a miracle! And no, I don't have an answer for them! So yes, I lied and said that my dead beat dad was a doctor, and that I practically grew up in the hospital because that is the only god damn answer I had!" she yelled plopping down onto one of the benches that lined the walkway and pulling out a lighter and a cigarette. She was trying to hold back from sobbing, but a few tears had already fallen down her face. Her hands were shaking so much that she could not get the the lighter to catch, she soon gave up and used her powers to light it and began to smoke. "Hey, don't worry about it, I mean you had me convinced" I said trying to cheer her up. "I'm fine, really. I think I've just had a little too much champagne that's all" she said continuing to smoke. "I'm sure that's it" I said sitting down next to her and putting my arm around her shoulders. "Oh, what am I going to do! I can't go back in there like this" she said wiping her mascara stained tears away. "We don't have to go back in there, how about we go to my thinking place" I said standing up and giving her my hand. "That sounds a bit childish, if you ask me" she said standing up and brushing herself off. "You are mistaken my dear, it's where I do my most profound thinking, and it also happens to be where I hide the liquor" I said as we began to walk down the pathway.

"What do you want to do with your life, Charlie?" Barbara asked propped up against one of the walls in the old abandoned ground keeper's house, taking another swig from the bottle. "I want to open an academy for people like us, mutants, who can not only learn academics, but how to control their powers and live long, normal lives in a safe environment. How about you?" I said lying on the old dusty rotting floor looking at the stars through the fallen in ceiling of the cottage. "I guess a doctor, or surgeon or something. I don't really have much of a choice anymore" she said joining me on the floor. "No" I said correcting her. "You made a choice when you told the headmaster of that college that you would happily take the scholarship. You made a choice" I said reading her as we layed next to each other. "You don't understand. When you're just another insignificant student with nothing setting you apart from the crowd, you take an early acceptance full ride scholarship to one of the best medical universities in the country. So no, I didn't really have a choice. And anyway it's the fastest way to get out of Florida. But don't get me wrong, I want to use my powers for good and all, if the medical field is the way to do it, that's fine by me. And please, don't read my mind" she said sitting up and taking another swig. "I can't help it, darling. But anyway, why are so insistent on leaving Florida in the first place? From what I can tell you have a pretty nice life there, you live in a penthouse, your grandmother is rarely home, you've got a nice boy friend" I said trailing off. "I don't like the memories there. And Tommy's not my boyfriend anymore. I broke up with him after I caught him and Betty hooking up in the pool house. Oh I was so angry I almost set the curtains on fire. But then I remembered how dull and dim witted he was and how happy I was for him and Betty" she said laughing. "Do you tend to ramble a lot when you're intoxicated?" I asked rubbing the temples of my forehead. "I told you to stop reading my mind!" she said sitting up and looking at me. "I didn't have to, love" I said returning her gaze. "Oh… sorry, and yes I do tend to ramble a bit" she said understanding my hint and laying back down. "Well, I'll tell you what Charlie. If we ever meet each other again, in the near future, I promise on my life that I will help you run your school. Hell, I could even be the damn school nurse. Whaddya think?" she dramatically proclaimed holding up the bottle. "I think you're absolutely smashed" I said laughing out loud and taking a drink from the bottle. "Would you like to go on a date with me? I mean, I think we've gotten to learn a lot about each other, and it's been a whole day. So I think that I fit all the criteria you presented me this morning" I asked sitting up and going through the events of the morning. "No" she said standing up. "What do mean no!" I yelled standing up and walking over to her, rather aggravated by her answer. "Just kidding, of course, I would love to go on a date with you" she said leaning in so close to my face that I could count everyone of her eyelashes. "Would you mind if I kissed you, Ms. Lewis?" I asked leaning in even closer. "Not a bit, Mr. Xavier" she answered as our lips met in that old abandoned cottage. "Hey they're wonder- Oh! Ah… sorry guys, guess I should have knocked" said Raven standing in the threshold of the cottage. "No worries, would you care to join us, we've got boos" I joked, secretly mad that the mood was ruined. "Why the hell not, they've begun to talk politics and that's usually when I take my polite exit anyway" Raven said grabbing the bottle out of Barbara's hands and taking a gulp.


	2. Prologue 2

Those weeks were some of the best of my life. Raven and I would help Barbara everyday after her classes. She went on that date with Mrs. Pollbrooke's son, who turned out to be gay. We even went to a few house parties one of my mates threw. One weekend the whole family went up to our summer house in Maine to celebrate the fourth of July. But as they say, all good things must come to an end.

"It's time to get up, darling" I rolled over and mumbled after taking a look at my watch. "I don't want to go, please just let me sleep for five more minutes" she said resting her head on my chest. "Come on love, you can't be late for the plane" I said rolling out of bed and putting my pants on. "Fine, have it your way" she mumbled throwing the blankets aside. We quickly got dressed and drove to the airport with Raven. The drive over was almost silent. Maybe we were all just tired, or maybe we just didn't want to think about it. We had all grown so close in the past two months, all the parties and the summer days together. But we always knew this day would come.

"Ok, this is it I guess" Barbara said as we walked up to security. Raven was the first to say goodbye. "I'm gonna miss you so much! I can't believe you're going to leave me all alone with this duffus" she hugged Barbara and said, holding back tears. "I know, I'll pray for you" she said as we all laughed out loud. We all stood there for a few seconds just looking at each other. Maybe this was so hard because we knew, deep down, that this would be the last we would see of each other. Sure we promised to visit if we were ever in town, but does anyone ever really? "Oh, come here" I said grabbing Bobbie into a bear hug. "This has been so great, I just can't imagine leaving, I feel like we've only just begun" she said into my shoulder, beginning to cry. "Don't worry, love. Remember, we'll meet again, who knows when, and we'll start the school, our school. So this isn't goodbye, just see you later, ok?" I said trying to put on a brave face but fighting to hold back tears. "I've got to go now, my planes about to board" she said looking down as we held hands. We both didn't want to say goodbye, but we knew we had to. "Well then, see you later, Mr. Xavier" she said letting go of my hands. "See you later, Ms. Lewis" I said as we leaned in for one more kiss. And I thought that that was the last I'd ever see of Barbara Lewis.


	3. Chapter 1

Every moment in the short time I worked with the CIA, I kept hoping and dreaming that they would ask for more recruits. Some much time had passed and I was still thinking about her. So when Hank showed me cerebrum, I knew just who to look for. "Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Hank asked one last time as we all stood in cerebrum. "Don't touch my hair" I answered coldly, considering the fact that he had asked me ten times before. "Okay" he responded understanding my aggravation as he flipped various switches and buttons. The sensation was strange and invigorating, I felt the most powerful I ever had. "It's working!" an excited Hank shouted. And I knew exactly who to go to first. I hadn't seen her in seven years, we were just children. I finally found her, she was sitting alone in a hospital cafeteria eating a sandwich. She looked the same as the day I left her in that airport. She was wearing blue scrubs and her blond locks were put up in a messy bun. She looked tired and worn down, she had just gotten out of an eight hour surgery and was about to go into another. I wanted to stay longer but I knew that once I got her location I had to move on to others.

She was the last one on our list. "Georgia? Don't you think that's a little too far out of our range, is it really worth it?" Eric asked as I drove the car south of DC. "Oh she's worth it alright" I said biting my lip. "Well, what are her abilities?" he asked laying his head back. It was already three o'clock and we still had a ways to go. "Advanced telekinesis, a little like yours, Eric" I said focusing on the road, trying to keep myself awake. "I have a feeling that you know this woman, do you?" he asked as we merged into the other lane. "Yes, as a matter a fact I do know this young woman, good guess Eric" I said as I remembered a few moments from that summer. "How well?" he asked, intrigued by the mater. "She spent a summer at Raven and I's home in Westchester. She was a prodigal medical student and was there for the summer taking classes. She uses her powers for good, saving lives" I rambled on getting lost in the bright head lights. "Wait, she's a doctor?" Eric asked with a surprised look on his face. "A surgeon actually" I added, wondering what Eric was getting at. "I'm surprised that they hired her" he commented, dumbfounded by the thought. "She can be very persuasive when she wants to be" I sighed with both hands on the wheel.

Walking into that hospital was the most nervous I had ever been in my life. I just had this pit in my gut that she would be married, or have children, or just not even remember me. Eric was right, the only women working for the hospital were nurses wearing white dresses and their hair tucked into nurse's hats. "She's in room 207 on the fifth floor" I said as we walked swiftly down the hospital hallway.

As we approached the viewing window of the operating room, I saw five doctors leaning over a patient, deep in an operation. "Hello Ms. Lewis, miss me?" I said to Barbara in her mind while putting my fingers to the temple of my forehead. I soon saw a blond head of hair shoot up and look towards the window. She then told one of the men standing next to her something and took her smock off and throw her gloves in the waste bin. "Oh you know I do" she cheekily thought, walking towards the door. "Is it really you? Oh my god, what's it been, five years?" she pulled down her medical mask and said running over and hugging me. "Seven, actually" I corrected throwing my arms around her. "Seven years, wow. Time really does fly. Not to be frank but why are you here, now?" she asked not even realizing that I was with someone else. "Well, my friend Eric and I are working with the CIA to form a mutant division, and we were wondering if you would like to join" I explained introducing Eric. "Hey Eric. My name's Barbara Lewis. You can call me Bobbie" she said shaking his hand firmly with a smile. "Erik Lehnsherr, pleasure to meet you" he returned. "Are you in? Our base is in DC, we can drive you" I asked anxious to know her answer. "Ofcourse! But um, I can't come with you right now, I've got to get back to this patient. But I should be done in an hour or two, so I'll just drive up when I'm done" she said looking back into the operating room. "Of Course, well, we'll be waiting for you" I said partially disappointed that we couldn't catch up on the car ride back, but I knew she had a job to do. "It was great seeing you again Charlie, I'll probably get there about six-ish" she said opening the door. "We'll see you there" I said smiling and waving as she closed the door and her put gloves back on. "You like her, don't you?" Eric laughed as we walked back down the hallway and into the elevator. "Yes Eric, I like her a great deal" I said smugly as the elevator doors closed.


	4. Chapter 2

Bobbie's POV

I was finally on the road. I had to frantically race home, take a shower, get ready, pack a bag for who knows how long, and tell my neighbor to feed my cat while I was gone. I didn't really know how mysterious I was being until I gave Mr. Pennyworth a hundred dollar bill to cover the cost of cat food. I put my best outfit on and my ruby red lipstick. But I was finally on the road, thank God. I was so surprised when I heard Charlie's' voice I almost let the scalpel slip. I mean sure we always planned on the school, but the CIA's fine with me, too. I wonder if he's married, or has children, or worse, isn't interested in me. God, seven years, it's been seven years! It feels like just yesterday Charles was chasing me around Westchester.

As I nervously walked up to the terrifying government building, I realised that I had no idea what I was doing here. I mean, what was I going to say to these government officials?... where's my room? I opened the big glass door and nervously walked up to the front desk. "Hello, my name is Barbara Lewis. I'm a recruit for the new mutant division, Charles Xavier sent me" I said trying to sound very official. "Yes, he told me to look out for you. You can join the others in the room down the hall to your left" the very tired secretary said, not looking up from her typewriter.

As I opened the door, all of them looked up at me. Raven instantly got up and ran over to hug me. "Raven! Oh my God, you've grown so much" I said a little taken aback by the bear hug. "I haven't seen you in so long! Have you seen Charles yet?" she promiscuity asked. "Yeah, he and Eric came to the hospital. But speaking of Charles, where is he?" I asked looking around the room. There was a group of young mutants sitting on pristine furniture, all listening to Raven and I's conversation. "He and Eric are in Russia tracking down our enemy, apparently it was too dangerous for me" she said bitterly walking back to couch while I was left standing awkwardly standing by the door. "Hey guys, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Barbara Lewis, but you can call me Bobbie" I said walking over to one of the chair's and sitting down.

After that we all introduced ourselves and got acquainted. They all showed their powers and telling me their code names. "So, what you got?" Angel asked crossing her legs. "I guess I'll just show you" I said using my powers to lift up the furniture we were sitting on, as everyone freaked out. "What's your code name?" a boy with curly hair excitedly asked after I gradually put them down. "My code name? Um… I don't know" I answered taken off guard by the question. "You remind me of the show I dream of genie. So how about genie?" Raven asked getting very excited. "Sure, why not" I said laughing. "What happened out there?" I asked looking out of the smashed window at the cut in half statue. "Oh, we were just messing around" Alex said nonchalantly, crossing his arms, like the little delinquent he was. "Wait a second, I'll be right back" I said standing up and stepping through the broken window frame. I quickly welded the statue back together, fixed the head, repaired the building walls, and finally rebuilt the window leaving a space for me to be able to walk back in. "Woah, you've got some skills, girl" Darwin said as I sealed up the rest of the window.

"So what do you do for a living now? Still saving lives as usual?" Raven asked after we had all returned to the couch and resumed our conversation. "Well, from the last time you saw me, a nurse in Florida, head nurse in New York city, assistant doctor in DC, and finally an official doctor in Atlanta" I counted on my fingers proudly recalling all of the progress I made. I am currently at the hospital of Atlanta city" I said matter a factly crossing my legs, proud of my achievements. "Wait, you're a doctor?" Hank asked, probably upset with my answer. "The first female head of the cardiovascular division in the Atlanta city hospital and research facility" I answered matter a factly, putting my hands on my hips. "Impressive, you must be quite the doctor" he commented leaning back on the couch. "Don't think I didn't have to twist a few arms to get here. It's astounding how much trouble people will go to to keep talented doctors out of their hospitals" I saltley added being interrupted by someone tapping on the glass. "I didn't know the circus was in town" one ass hole said poking fun at us. "Hey, come on, honey. Give us a little…" the other one said looking at Angel and shaking his hips. "No? Come on, let's see the foot. There it is. Come on Big foot, let's go!" they said putting their hands on the glass and egging him on. "Hey. Hey, come on guys" Hank said getting up and put his hand up to close the curtain. "Wait a second Hank. I got something I want to say to these gentlemen" I said getting up before he could close the curtain, and quickly cutting a human-sized hole in the window and climbing through it as the two asses stood back horrified my powers. "May I have a moment of your time, gentlemen?" I said holding my hands behind my back. "Sure" one of them swallowed and pulled at his collar. "I would like you to apologize to my friends in there" I said looking into the window to see all of my mutant friends staring out at the current situation. "Now why would we do that, precious" one of them said pinching my cheeks. "I am not one for violence sir, but if you insist on patronizing me I might" I said gritting my teeth. "You might what? Assault a government official on government owned property?" he questioned cocking an eyebrow. "I'm not looking for any trouble, ok. I just want you to show a little more respect to us, we are here to help, I just want to treat us as you would anyone else" I said trying to calm the situation down a little. "Fine. You know I've heard about you, Barbara Lewis. The miracle worker, the desperate young woman, the first female hospital head in the south. Mutant or not, you're still a freak" he spat at me. I had had enough, I wheeled around and punched him right in the face. "Yeah, well maybe I like being a freak" I said stepping back into the room as the others cheered and gave me high fives.

"What was that?" Alex said looking up from the pinball machine him and Darwin were standing at. "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right. I'm gonna go and take a look around" I said standing up and walking out the door. As I nervously sneaked down the grey hallway, various armed men ran through cautiously. Something definitely wasn't right here. I heard screams coming from the courtyard and started running to see what was happening. The sight I was met with was quite staggering. Another mutant, a red teleporter with a long devil like tail, was teleporting men high into the sky and letting them drop back to the earth to fall to their gruesome deaths. The rest of the mutants were huddled behind the couch freaking out. "GET OUT OF THERE, BOBBIE!" Darwin yelled hovering protectively over the group. But it was too late, the mutant had already grabbed a hold of me and teleported high into the night sky. As I was plummeting to my death, I quickly summoned the antenna off of the roof and gripped on to it with one hand as it slowed me down. When I reached the I grabbed four other men who were falling and gently sent them out into the parking lot. All I wanted was to get the agents out of here, this was a fight they couldn't win. I finally got everyone in the courtyard safely into the parking lot. "Don't worry, guys. Everything's fine" I said trying to reassure everyone behind the glass. But right as I turned around, there he was clenching his fists. He then longed at me, and we began hand to hand combat. Right as he was about to skewer me with his tale, I quickly rolled out of the way running out of ideas, but then I spotted a watering hose coiled up against a wall. I summoned it and swiftly wrapped it around him. Finally I had a moment to breathe, to think. I looked back into the window to check that everyone was still safe. But my moment of peace was short lived, when the red mutant cut himself out of the hose with his pointed tail. "Damnit! I really need to start working out" I said already exhausted by the fight, holding my side in pain, and cracking my neck getting ready to fight again. We continued to fight, but he soon picked me up with his tail, and before I could think of a way out of it, he slung me through the window of the second floor, the blow knocking me out.


	5. Chapter 3

When I woke up I saw Charles standing over me as the sunlight blinded me. "What happened?" I said sitting up, which I instantly regretted due to the pounding in my head. "Shaw attacked the base, he killed Darwin. Angel joined them" he said as I could finally make out where I was. I was on some sort of gurney outside of the base. The rest of the mutants were sitting on benches by some bushes, heads hung in despair. "Damnit! God, Darwin? How could I let this happen?" I said defeated by the news, swinging my legs off the gurney. "There was nothing you could ok. But, you're going to the hospital, I insist" he said with his hand on my shoulder. "I am not going to the hospital! I'm fine" I said hopping off of the gurney, as a shooting pain shot through my back. "I know you're in pain, they said you might have broken ribs" he insisted grabbing me by the waist. "I thought I told you never to read me" I reminded him, stepping closer. "I need to talk to them" he said looking back at the kids. "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately" he said putting his hands on my hips. "We're not going home" Sean said standing up. "What?" Charles questioned looking confused. "He killed Darwin" Raven said standing next to Sean. "All the more reason for you to leave. I'm not crazy, right Bobbie?" he looked back to ask me. "Darwin's dead, and we can't even bury him. We need a team, Charles" I said holding back tears. Shaw has his army, we need ours" Eric said walking up from behind. "We'll have to train, all us" he said giving in to our plees. "Well, we can't stay here. Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go" Hank added defeatedly. "Yes we do" Charles said cheekily looking back at me.

"This is yours?" Alex asked as we stood outside of Charles and Raven's childhood house in Westchester. "No, it's ours" he said with his hands in his coat pockets, looking fondly up at the house. "Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship" Eric said sarcastically as we all chuckled at his comment. "Well, it was a hardship softened by me. Come on, time for the tour" Raven said clapping her hands together and leading us into the house.

"And this is the kitchen" Raven said leading the group around the mansion, telling us the history of each room. Before I knew it Charles was pushing me into one of the closets and closing the door as quietly as he could putting his finger over my lips. "What are you doing?" I asked with a smile on my face as he put his hands around my waist. "I just thought we deserved a little alone time" he said kissing me passionately. "You haven't changed a bit, Mr. Xavier. Still a charmer with the ladies" I said as he kissed my neck. But right as he was about to reply, the door swung open to show everyone staring at us, shocked by the sight. "And this closet is commonly used as a make out spot for Miss Bobbie, and Mr. Xavier" Raven said in her announcer voice as Charles wiped the lipstick off his face. "Come along everyone, the tours not over yet" Raven added as the group moved along, laughing at the situation they had stumbled on to.

While the boys were out training, Raven and I were in working out in the make shift gym Charles had set up in the study. "So what was that about, this morning?" Raven asked putting her weights down. "Oh, I don't know. You know how Charles is, always the charmer" I said hitting a punching bag with every ounce of my energy. "So, what, are you guys just going to pick up where you left off?" she asked walking over to me. "I don't know. I'm not really looking for anything too serious. I mean, I've just gotten settled in this new job. But, if it feels right, I might be open to staying" I said punching even harder. "Wow, open to staying. But let me just warn you before you get too invested, I don't know if he'll be willing to settle down. He's become quite the bachelor in England. Always hanging around the bar, picking up ladies" she said obviously trying to meddle, Raven always was one for drama. "Look, what he did with his life after I left him in that airport is his business. He's a grown man now, if he isn't looking for a commitment, than I'm not going to force it on him" I said a little annoyed. "I'm gonna go get some water, keep lifting!" I said pointing my finger in her face, laughing. I walked into the kitchen to see Eric, sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Having fun?" he asked putting the paper down. "You betcha" I said pouring myself a glass of water. "You're better than most of us, you know. You might even be better than me. I heard what you did last night, saving all those men by yourself, it's really quite impressive" he said walking over to the sink. wasn't impressive by any stretch. Darwin shouldn't have died, he didn't deserve that. And I can't help but blame myself. I need to be better. I have to be better" I said gazing out of the kitchen window, recalling my guilt. "You couldn't have possibly saved him. It was one against four, you were out numbered" he said stepping closer, putting a hand on my shoulder. Was he coming on to me? "Come on, let's do some real training" he said walking out of the kitchen. I wasn't sure if that was a euphemism for something or if he was just being creepy, but one way or another, I followed him through the door.

"Now, focus. Breathe. Think of the angriest you've ever been, the most inraged. Now try and stop this bullet" he said aiming a gun at my head at point blank range. "Are you crazy!" I yelled with the gun pointed to my forehead. "Do you trust me?" he asked cocking an eyebrow, still holding the gun. "Well, frankly no. I just met you, and now you're pointing a gun at my head" I flusteredly yelled, sending the gun into the bushes. "You trust me, you just don't trust yourself. Now, like I said before, the angriest you've ever been, focus" he said summoning the gun back out of the bushes and pointing it back at my head. "Charles always says that you should never leave your comfort zone to strengthen your powers" I said folding my arms as he laughed. "Well then it's good that I'm not Charles" he said shooting the gun at my knee and pulling the trigger. I quickly deflected it before it entered my leg. "What the hell, Eric!" I yelled, extremely on edge, my heart racing at a million miles per hour. "See, you can do. Just trust yourself. Are you ready?" he asked aiming the gun at my head. "As I'll ever be" I said rolling my eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to let this go. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to "trust myself". As he pulled the trigger, I thought of the moment when I aced my interview for the Hospital of Louisiana, and they refused to hire me. And when I demanded to know why, they said they were not able to disclose the information due to hospital policy, aka, I was a woman. I was so mad I destroyed the interviewer's car, shedding it to pieces. They never could figure out what happened. As the bullet flew towards my head, I deflected it without even thinking. "See? Trust your instincts, trust yourself" he said holding my shoulders and smiling. "Can I go inside now?"

My shaking hands made it hard to pour the whiskey into the crystal glass as I stood alone in the living room. "Trust yourself, you're not trusting yourself" I said in an english accent mocking Eric. I wasn't use to having guns pointed at my head, let alone being shot at it. Eric was a real piece of work, if you ask me. But at least I did it, I didn't think I could. "Hey, what happened in the back yard? I heard gunshots. And why are you drinking? It's ten in the morning" Charles walked into the room and said. "Eric insisted on shooting me. He said I needed to trust myself. Let's just say I'm a little frazzled" I said lighting a cigarette. "Jesus, are you alright? Eric is… intense to say the least. I'm sorry" he asked sitting me down on the couch and holding my shoulders. "Oh, don't get upset, I'm fine, really. I mean, I deflected it, so I guess it worked" I answered taking another smoke. "Well good" he said as we leaned back together on the couch, as I rested my head on his chest. "Oh yes, I was going to ask you this earlier. Would you like to accompany me on a moonlight picnic tonight?" he charmingly asked kissing me on the cheek. "I think that's just what I need" I sighed closing my eyes.

"It feels like just yesterday we were all sitting out here studying for my final" I said as we sat on a blanket underneath the stars. "And sneaking out of the house to make out in the middle of the night" he said kissing me sweetly. "Those were the good days" I sighed, pouring another glass of wine. "Can I ask you something, Charlie?" I asked looking into his eyes. "Of Course, what's troubling you, Darling?" he asked concerned with my question. "What is this? I mean what are we doing here. What are we?" I asked trying to find the right words to express my worries. "We are two consenting adults, who are extremely fond of each other, having some fun" he said scholarly, biting into a strawberry. "So this is just fun, no commitment, nothing serious. I'll go back to Atlanta when this is all over?" I said trying to evaluate the situation. "What do you mean when this is all over? I was actually hoping you'd stay. I want to start the school, the academy. I mean, you did promise me that you would" he said winking at me. "Really! You want me to stay" I said instantly excited by his words. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked confused by my excitement. "Well, Raven and I were talking, and I don't know. She was just saying that you weren't really the commitment type of guy anymore, which is fine. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page" I said, treading lightly, trying not to through Raven under the bus. "Well, you have nothing to fear, love" he said throwing his arm over my shoulder. "Oh, and who is this Robert you've been spending so much time with? He's a handsome devil isn't he" he laughed rolling over. "I told you not to read me!" I laughed playfully tackling him. "How sweet! He made you a cake on your birthday" he said sweetly as I pinned him to the ground. "First. Robert was a moron who cheated his way through medical school. Second. That cake tasted absolutely terrible. Thrid. Do not read me!" I playfully yelled in his face as we laughed. "I so happy you're back" he smiled, our faces inches apart. "And I'm happy to be here" I said as we rolled over and started to kiss.

"Ok, are you ready for some real training?" Charles said snarkily, staring at Eric. "So what are you thinking?" I asked as Eric, Charles, and I stood in the driveway. "I believe that you can manipulate air, and use it to fly" Charles said smiling at me with hope in his eyes. "You know I don't have the kind of concentration for that. Simultaneous fighting and flying, that's practically impossible" I said putting my hands on my hips. "Nothings impossible, dear" Charles said winking at me. "But you'll have to train" Eric said stepping forward.

"This was not exactly what I thought when you said I'd have to train" I said hovering in the air while trying to deflect the paintballs Eric was shooting at me. "Just be happy Charles didn't let me use a real gun" he said as one collided with my arm. "Ugh, I'm exhausted! Can we take a break or something?" I said falling into the grass, breathing heavily. "No, get up, or else I will shoot you till you do" he said walking over to me and aiming the gun at my head. "Can't Charles run these little workout sessions?" I asked struggling to stand up. "Because Charles wouldn't do this" he said repeatedly shooting me with the paintball gun as I attempted to deflect them. "I don't see you working the others like this" I said beginning to hover again. "I don't work the others like this because, I believe that you have potential for greatness, much more than any of the others. But potential needs to be worked, perfected" he said shooting faster, as I deflected all of them and redirected them to hit Eric. "Well as good of a compliment as that is, I'm gonna go make myself a sandwhich" I said crushing the gun and walking back into the house.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna kill Eric" I said, violently spreading peanut butter on a piece of bread. "What'd he do?" Alex leaned against the counter next to me and said, sipping an orange soda. "He shot me repeatedly with a paintball gun and refused to let me take a break" I angrily said, licking the knife and throwing it into the sink. "Bummer" he said moodily, taking another sip. "I just can not stand that man! I mean, honestly! You guys get Charles, the nice, understanding man, with a heart. And I'm stuck with the harsh, turtleneck-wearing, hard ass, who refuses to listen to me! I'm just so exhausted and tired, I can barely stand! This man is killing me" I yelled with my mouth full of sandwich. "Well, you're getting better, right?" he asked sitting on top of the table. "Yeah, but at what cost! I'm sure Charles would do the same, in half the time" I said washing the sandwich down with some water. "Has anyone ever told you you eat like a pig" he said snarkily cocking an eyebrow. "Has anyone ever told you you're an ass hole" I said smiling as we laughed together.

"Do you think I'm beautiful, Bobbie" Raven asked, brushing her hair as she sat on the bed. "Ofcourse I do Raven, I think you're one of the most beautiful girls in the world" I said pacing around the room dramatically. "No, I mean like this" she said motioning to her blue form. "Well that's what I was talking about" I stopped and said, smiling. "Don't cushion me, I want the truth. Am I beautiful?" she asked again, putting the hair brush down. "You want to hear the truth?" I said picking up the hairbrush and began to brush her red locks. "You are beautiful, inside and out. And any man would be lucky to have you. And if anyone tells you different, they're absolutely mad" I said holding her by the shoulders. "But, Hank was just in here, trying to give me that serum. And he told me that society would never find me beautiful" she said leaning her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, well boys are stupid and they don't know what they're talking about. And anyway, screw society, what do they know!" I said as she laughed. "You always know what to say, Bobbie" she said hugging me.

"Do you think we're ready?" Charles asked as I got into bed and pulled up the covers. "I think we are as ready as we can be. And I think that's all we can hope for" I said with my back against the headboard. "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about. Eric and I were talking and, I'm just afraid he's going to do something rash" he said combing his hand through his hair. "I know you still have faith in him. But I think he's too far gone. He's dangerous Charles, we have to tread lightly, or else he will do something rash" I said leaning my head against his shoulder. "And Raven, I don't know what's gotten into her lately" he said rubbing his eyes. "Oh, she's just a little self conscious. She'll get over it" I said holding his hand. "Well, I certainly hope so. She walked into the kitchen completely naked and told me that I'm never against the world, and that I'm always apart of it" he laughed throwing his hands in the air out of exhaustion. "Well, she does have a point" I sighed looking at him. "What?" he asked sitting up and facing me. "I don't mean in a bad way or anything. See, I believe that there are two ways to handle this whole mutant situation we've found ourselves in, you can either coup or fight it. Now you and I, we coup, make the best of things, try to fit in. But Erik and Raven, they want to fight, they think that everyone and everything is against them and that they deserve better in life" I said crossing my arms as Charles listened intently. "Well let's just hope that we can keep everyone under control tomorrow. The last thing we need is another enemy" he sighed and turned the lights off.


	6. Chapter 4

"Hold on, guys. It's gonna get a little bumpy" Hank yelled as a tornado formed by Riptide was headed strait towards the airplane. We crashed into the below along with the submarine, shaking everyone onboard. "Is everyone alright?" I yelled, unbuckling the seat belt and helping everyone else get out of their seats. "We're all good" Alex sighed, standing up and walking out of the aircraft. "I read the teleporter's mind, Shaw is drawing all the power out of his sub. He's turning himself into some kind of nuclear bomb" Charles explained to the team as we all stood on the beach. "I'm going in" Erik said with fire in his eyes. "Beast, Havok, back him up" Charles said as they went on to follow Erik. "Bobbie, help them. And keep an eye on Erik" he whispered, walking towards me. "Stay safe" I said kissing him and running off to assist the others. "Good luck!" he yelled from the aircraft. I looked over to see Havoc shooting Riptide with one of his energy beams. I quickly ran over, but it was too late. Azazel had already grabbed them and teleported the two out of sight. "Erik! Can you handle him? I'm gonna go help Beast and Havok" I yelled beginning to hover in the air. "Go on! I'll be fine" he said ripping out part of the sub and throwing it on top of Riptide. I soon flew into the air, trying to find where they had teleported to. I soon saw Havok's red energy beam on one of the ships and flew down to help. Azazel had already teleported with Beast somewhere else leaving Havok. "Need a lift!" I yelled swooping down and grabbing Alex's arm. We were almost to the beach when, "Watch out!" Alex yelled as Angel flew into sight, spitting fireballs in our direction. "Nice try" I yelled deflecting all of them. She quickly shot towards us, tackling me mid air. I lost my grip on Alex as Angel started with the fireballs again, I yelled out in pain when one of the shots hit my in the leg, burning a huge hole in the suit. "Ok, that's enough!" I yelled ripping out one of her wings with my powers, as she tumbled on to the beach. I quickly raced down to grab Alex right before he hit the ocean. "That was a close one" he said laughing as we landed on the sand. "Erik's gone into the void, I can't communicate with him there. Go in and keep an eye on him. Be careful, he's dangerous" Charles said in my head. "I'm on it" I thought running to the submarine.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the camps, I truly am" I heard Shaw say as I hugged the wall of the sub, trying not to be seen by Shaw or Erik. As I tried to get a better look, I heard a loud crash from inside the void. "But everything I did, I did for you. To unlock your power, to make you embrace it" Shaw said as I was contemplating whether or not I should blow my cover and help. "Don't worry about the noise, Erik is breaking the walls of the void so that I can see what's happening" Charles said in my thoughts as the noises from the room grew louder. "You've come a long way from bending gates. I'm so proud of you. And you're just starting to scratch the surface. Think of how much further we could go together" he said proudy as the whole submarine shook. "I don't want to hurt you, Erik. I never did. I want to help you. This is our time. Our age. We are the future of the human race. You and me, son. This world could be ours" Shaw said, and in that moment I knew that Erik was slipping from the good side. "Everything you did made me stronger. It made me the weapon I am today. It's the truth. I've known it all along. You are my creator. Now, Charles!" Erik yelled as I peeked out from behind the wall to see what was happening. Shaw was now frozen as the helmet was held in the air by loose wires. "Sorry, Charles" he said placing the helmet over his head. "Erik!" I yelled running out from behind the wall and sending the helmet into my hands. "I don't have time for this, Barbara. Give me the helmet, or I will take it" he said ominously turning towards me. "Don't do this Erik. Think about what you are doing. You are betraying your team, your friends" I said sending the helmet to the front of the sub. "I don't want to hurt you" he said walking towards me slowly. "You don't have to be evil to achieve greatness, Erik" I said, but was cut short when a wire wrapped around my neck and lifted me into the air. I quickly escaped, but it was too late Erik had already retrieved the helmet. "You have to something quickly, Bobbie. I can only control this man for so long" Charles told me through my thoughts. I quickly tried to locate something that wasn't metal that could restrain Erik so we could safely contain Shaw. I threw him into the sitting area of the sub and pinned him down under the couch. "I want you to think long and hard about your next move, Erik" I said as he flung various metal objects at me, as I deflected all of them, still restraining him under the couch. "I have. For twenty years I have planned this man's end, down to every detail, everything I would say. And now my only chance to finish the job is being wasted by you" he said angrily, still trying to stop my concentration so he could escape. "Wouldn't it be all the better if he rotted in jail, alone, powerless" I said through gritted teeth, trying with every bone in my body to fight off his attacks. "You don't know anything about me. What I had to endure. I was only a child. He shot my mother right in front of me because I couldn't control my powers. And I blame myself for her death every second of my life. You will never understand how evil that man is. If we lock him up, he'll just escape. The only way to make him suffer is death" he spat, tears running down his face. And in that moment something happened. I believed him. I trusted that he was right. I slowly lifted the couch of of him and gave him my hand. "I knew you would make the right choice" he said standing up, his face inches away from mine. "Don't give up, Bobbie. Please don't let him do this. Don't trust him, he's just tricking you. If he kills Shaw, there's no coming back, no redemption. He will become a killing machine" Charles yelled into my head. At the sound of Charles' voice I quickly snapped out of the haze I was in, but it was too late. Erik had smashed both of my knees in with an iron pole. "You should never trust anyone in battle, not even your own team" he said ominously stepping over me as I screamed out in pain. I tried to stop him at all costs from entering that room, but before I could do anything he knocked me out with the iron pipe.


	7. Chapter 5

The next thing I knew, I was slowly through the sub trying to get to the hole Erik had ripped in the side of the vessel. The sunlight was blinding, but when my eyes adjusted I saw hundreds of missiles being fired towards the beach. I floated off of the ship and hovered over to Charles. "Oh my god! What did you do to her, Erik!" he yelled as the missiles were getting closer and closer. "She was collateral damage" he said ominously, trying to stop the missiles from reaching the beach with all of his strength. I quickly helped, as the weapons came to a stop above our heads. I was feeling extremely dizzy and was losing concentration, due to the blood loss from Erik's blows, so I gently touched the ground and used Charles as a crutch. Erik was attempting to turn the missiles to face the soviets and americans. "Do something, Charles. I'm too weak to stop him" I said drifting out of consciousness as Charles layed my limp body on the sandy floor gently. I regained consciousness to see the missiles just seconds away from destroying the ships, and Charles and Erik wrestling around in the sand as Charles tried to take the helmet off of Erik's head. The next thing I know, Mira's walking towards Erik, shooting him repeatedly as Charles tries to stand back up behind him. "No!" I screamed as one of the bullets that Erik deflected hit Charles in the lower back. I quickly snapped back into reality, running over to charles' now limp body on the sand. Erik runs over to him, removing the bullet. "Get away from him!" I yelled sending Erik flying into the jungle behind us. "You're going to be fine, ok. I just need to see what we're dealing with here" I rolled him over as he yelled out in pain. I quickly removed the cloth around his wand. "Oh my god" I said through tears as I realized that the bullet had gone straight through his spinal cord. "Bring me Shaw!" I yelled to the others on the beach. "What are you gonna do to him?" Raven asked tears running down her face. "I am attempting to remove the piece of damaged spinal cord with a piece of Shaw's" I frantically said, opening up Shaws back and removing a small piece of his spinal cord and attempted to put it into Charles' wond. I was still struggling to stay conscious while trying desperately to heal Charles' back. Black spots were clouding my vision as I was frantically fussing the two pieces of organ togher. Finally, Charles' spinal cord accepted the piece of Shaw's and to my knowledge, was functioning regularly. "Move your leg, Charles" I whispered worried that the on sight purseeder didn't take. To my excitement, his leg lifted into the air without any trouble. "Oh my god, I thought I lost you" I cried, laying my head on his chest. My ankles were still in excruciating pain as I crouched on the sandy floor with him. "The humans have played their hand. Now we get to play ours. Who's with me" I heard Erik say, as I slowly lifted my head. "No more hiding" he said to Raven as he reached out his hand. She slowly started walking towards him, but turned to Charles and crouched down next to us. It was a moment of relefe, but I knew in my heart that Raven would go with Erik, no matter what we say. "You should go with him, it's what you want" Charles crooked, lying in my arms. "You promised you would never read my mind" she said coldly as I clutched his gloved hand. "I know. I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid" he said sadly staring into her yellow eyes. I wanted to intervene and tell what a horrible decision this was. But I knew that it was her decision to make. "I'm sorry" he whispered, as she kissed his forehead sweetly. "Take care of him" she said to me, choking back tears. "Remember what I said, never let anyone tell you how to think" I said a tear rolling down my face. "And Beast, never forget. Mutant and proud" she said firmly, standing in the line of Magneto's new team, as they teleported into oblivion.


End file.
